1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a method and a related communication device used in a wireless communication system and related communication device, and more particularly, to a timer configuration method and a related communication device in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system supporting the 3GPP Rel-8 standard and/or the 3GPP Rel-9 standard is developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as a successor of a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), for further enhancing performance of the UMTS to satisfy users' increasing needs. The LTE system includes a new radio interface and radio network architecture that provides a high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN) includes multiple evolved NBs (eNBs) for communicating with multiple user equipments (UEs), and communicates with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), serving gateway, etc for Non Access Stratum (NAS) control. In UMTS system, a Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) is responsible for the delivery of data packets to the mobile devices back and forth within its geographical service area, including packet routing and transfer, mobility management (attach/detach and location management), logical link management, and authentication and charging functions. The MME also provides the control plane function for mobility between LTE and 2G/3G access networks with the S3 interface terminating at the MME from the SGSN.
An access point name (APN) is used in the LTE system and the LTE-A system for establishing packet data connections, and is managed by the MME. Further, the APN is used for identifying a packet data network (PDN) or a service type (e.g. multimedia messaging service (MMS)), wherein the PDN or the service type is carried on the packet data connections.
The core network manages the mobile reachability by using mobile reachable timer, paging proceed factor (PPF), and implicit detach timer. The core network supervises the periodic tracking/routing/location area update procedure of the UE by means of the mobile reachable timer. By default, the mobile reachable timer is set slightly larger than the periodic TAU/RAU/LAU timer. Upon expiry of the mobile reachable timer, the network shall clear the PPF flag and start the implicit detach timer. The value of the implicit detach timer is network dependent. Due to the clear of the PPF, the core network cannot page the UE during the period of the implicit detach timer. If the implicit detach timer expires before the UE contacts the network, the network shall implicitly detach the UE. The implicit detach timer shall be stopped when a NAS signaling connection is established for the UE.
NAS level congestion control contains the functions: “APN based congestion control” and “General NAS level Mobility Management control”. The use of the APN based congestion control is for avoiding and handling of EMM and ESM signalling congestion associated with UEs with a particular APN. With General NAS level Mobility Management control, the MME may also use the reject of NAS level Mobility Management signaling requests under general congestion conditions.
When the NAS level mobility management congestion control is applied due to network overload or congestion, the MME rejects an attach request, a tracking area update (TAU), a routing area update (RAU) or a service request, and the MME replies the UE with a Mobility Management back-off timer.
When congestion control is active, the MME/SGSN stores the Mobility Management back-off timer and the Session Management back-off timer. Then the MME/SGSN enforces the stored back-off time by immediately rejecting any subsequent request from the UE targeting at connecting to the APN before the stored back-off time is expired.
Since the periodic TAU/RAU timer is not updated by TAU/RAU Reject message, the periodic TAU/RAU timer may trigger the TAU/RAU even when the back-off timer is running, i.e. periodic RAU/TAU timer is shorter than the back-off timer. Therefore, the overload control mechanism does not take effect to reduce signaling load.
Furthermore, if the mobile reachable timer in the MME/SGSN does not refer to the periodic TAU/RAU timer in the UE, the accuracy of the reachabilities of the UEs in MME/SGSN would cause synchronization problem, e.g. misjudging the out-of-coverage of the UE.